Good Puppy
by Suppai
Summary: AU One-Shot. Werewolf Kurogane loses way more than a fight when he underestimates his blue-eyed vampire prey. Rated M for leMon.


A/N: This fic contains explicit homoerotic content and certainly doesn't use Harlequin romance terminology to describe it. If you don't like it, please don't read. Everyone else: enjoy the senseless smut!

* * *

Kurogane grinned toothily as he turned down a dark alley just a few blocks from were he'd gotten off at the station. A vampire had been tailing him for hours, but there was no way it would show itself in public. To draw it out, he'd have to go somewhere where interference would be minimal.

Vampires and lycanthropes had been bitter rivals for centuries. There were several legends about why the two races hated each other so much, but Kurogane didn't ask himself questions very often.

The moment he turned down the alleyway, he caught a glimpse of blonde hair and a willowy frame before he was met with a sharp elbow to the stomach. He doubled over, as much in surprise as pain, and the vampire picked him up bodily and flung him further into the alley, his head smacking hard on the pavement.

As Kurogane lay dazed from the fall, the vampire crawled onto his chest and pinned down both of Kurogane's arms straight out at his sides as if he were about to be nailed to a cross. Kurogane cursed bitterly as he realized that in this position he wouldn't be able to transform without breaking both his arms. The forelegs of his wolf form weren't meant to bend the way human arms could. And the damned sucker knew it.

The vampire grinned down at him. "Hi. I'm Fai."

"Fuck off," Kurogane snapped. "The second you move a muscle, I'm going to rip your face off."

"Aw, little woofy," the vampire—Fai—said. "We're not going anywhere. I've got you right where I want you."

He leaned down close to whisper in Kurogane's ear. As the vampire moved in, the scent of him obscured every other one of Kurogane's senses. The smell was savory, spicy, and sweet like crystallized molasses. Kurogane's mouth began to water.

"The scent of you has been driving me crazy for weeks," Fai whispered, his hot breath beating on Kurogane's neck. In the cool evening air, the sensation sent shivers down Kurogane's right side. "Now that I have you, I want to make you want me too."

Kurogane gasped as Fai's hand snaked into his pants and wrapped around the lycanthrope's cock. Every synapse in Kurogane's brain screamed in horror, but his body was deaf to it as he pushed against Fai's hand and blood rushed into his swelling penis. All the soreness lingering from the fight suddenly evaporated in a rush of carnal desire.

"That's a good puppy," Fai said before he put his mouth on Kurogane's, pulling him into a tight embrace.

After only a moment's hesitation, Kurogane opened his mouth to let Fai's exploring tongue entwine with his own. The vampire tasted just like he smelled, only with a hint of iron that lingered from his last victim. Fai ran one hand through Kurogane's hair while the other gently pumped his hardening cock, sending shivers up and down the lycanthrope's body. Fai moaned softly into Kurogane's mouth, the sound vibrating into his lips.

Fai suddenly withdrew his hand and mouth, luring Kurogane involuntarily into a sitting position as his body yearned for the warmth and pleasure it had lost. Just as he was thinking that the vampire wasn't going to continue, Fai's hands came to rest on the crotch of Kurogane's pants. The teasing, gentle pressure through the thin fabric of his pants urged Kurogane to buck lightly against the sensation, his cock twitching. Gently—slowly—the vampire undid the button on Kurogane's pants and pulled the zipper down. The anticipation filled the lycanthrope's entire lower torso with tingling heat. As soon as it had room enough, his fully erect cock sprang out of his pants, precum already oozing from the tip.

All Kurogane wanted at that point was to feel the vampire's soft lips and tongue probing his stiff member, but it was obvious that Fai wasn't going to rush into anything. The vampire leaned down and teased Kurogane's cock with his hands and lips just barely brushing the ribbed, sensitive skin. When Kurogane tried to push his cock into the vampire's embrace, Fai deftly skirted the advances; his touch always just out of reach. The game was infuriating, tantalizing, and exhilarating all at once, filling Kurogane with such desire that he had never known.

After what seemed like an eternity of teasing, Fai began playing with Kurogane's balls. First he stroked and bounced them lightly, making sure to touch every inch of his scrotum. All the while he ran his open mouth up and down the length of Kurogane's cock, hovering just centimeters above his skin. After one last pass down the lycanthrope's rigid shaft, Fai mercifully took the entirety of Kurogane's balls into his soft, hot mouth. Ever so gently, Fai rolled his tongue over the circumference of the scrotum as if savoring a tart piece of hard candy.

The vampire gave Kurogane's testicles one last suck and then began to work his way up Kurogane's throbbing erection. He licked up both sides using only the tip of his tongue, causing shivers of delight to run down both of Kurogane's legs in turn. Kurogane expected the teasing to continue and so he was caught by surprise when Fai plunged his mouth onto the lycanthrope's waiting cock.

"Oh fuck," Kurogane groaned as his erection slid down the vampire's throat and his lips came to rest at the base of the lycanthrope's cock.

Spurred on by Kurogane's approval, the vampire began to bob up and down, his white hair looking like powdery snow falling from a tree branch. As he bobbed, his tongue undulated against the underside of Kurogane's cock. Kurogane could barely contain himself and began gyrating his hips to the rhythm of Fai's talented sucking. He could feel his balls tightening as he got ready to spill his hot seed down the vampire's throat.

Just then—mere moments before Kurogane climaxed—his cock was suddenly exposed to cool air as Fai removed his mouth. The quick change in temperature killed Kurogane's orgasm, but left him hornier than he had ever been in his entire life. The lycanthrope growled savagely in indignation, but was quickly rewarded for his self-control when Fai turned his naked ass toward Kurogane, wagging it seductively.

Part of the lycanthrope wanted to go as torturously slow on the vampire as Fai had been with him, but he was in no such state to do anything gently. In one deft movement, he grabbed Fai's smooth hips, spread the vampire's ass open roughly, and plunged his tongue into Fai's puckered rosebud.

"Ah! Oh, that feels good, Puppy," Fai sighed, leaning back to force more of Kurogane's tongue into his asshole.

Unable to take it anymore, Kurogane withdrew his tongue and pulled Fai into a standing position. With one hand on the back of Fai's head, he forced the vampire to bend over and spread Fai's legs wide with a sweep of his foot. Kurogane grabbed his throbbing erection coated in precum and pushed it against Fai's waiting asshole. He encountered a little resistance as the head of his huge cock invaded the vampire's tight ass, but moments later he was being sucked in as the vampire contracted his rectum muscles to pull Kurogane deep into his bowels. Fai's ass twitched and convulsed all around Kurogane's cock as it struggled to accommodate the lycanthrope's massive girth.

"You're such a big puppy!" Fai yelped as Kurogane slid another few inches into his depths. "But I want you so bad. Fuck me, Puppy. Please fuck me…"

Kurogane bottomed out inside Fai's ass and his balls slapped against the vampire's cheeks. Possessed by passion, Kurogane began to pound the vampire's narrow hole, bringing his cock almost completely out of Fai's ass before plunging it back in. He soon slipped into an easy rhythm with long, powerful thrusts. Fai moaned and whined and bucked against the cock in his ass while Kurogane slowly increased his pace, the length of his thrusts getting shorter and shorter. The lycanthrope threw his head back, closed his eyes, and let his tongue loll out of his mouth as the sensation of Fai's ass massaging his throbbing cock washed over him.

Normally, Kurogane had no problem controlling the feral canine part of him, but tonight was different. The wolf inside him forced its way out as his passion came to a head. He didn't transform completely, but fine black fur sprouted on his body, his jaw expanded to fill with canine teeth, and, along with most of his other body parts, his penis swelled in size.

"Ugh—YES!" Fai screamed, pushing back roughly against Kurogane's upgrade. "Ah! Grab my cock, Puppy!"

The canine in Kurogane scrambled to obey, reaching down with one clawed, padded hand to grip Fai's hot erection. He began pumping the vampire's ass harder and harder and delighted in Fai's squeals of pleasure as he jacked the vampire's cock in time to his thrusts.

"I want to—taste you…" Fai said breathlessly in between fucks. "Give me something to bite!"

Kurogane didn't hesitate to extend his left arm to Fai. The vampire licked the sensitive skin on the underside of Kurogane's wrist and then clamped down with his fangs. The sharp pin pricks of the vampire's incisors piercing thin flesh were instantly washed away in the rush of ecstasy that followed. Fai gripped the lycanthrope's wrist with both hands, drinking deep with each pump of Kurogane's frantic heartbeat. Fai moaned into the lycanthrope's wrist and the vibrations traveled all the way down his arm, making his whole body tingle. He found himself pumping into Fai's ass to the rhythm of his own heartbeat as the vampire sucked generously on his wrist in time. As Kurogane's pulse climbed, he pumped harder and faster, jacking frantically on Fai's cock to the rhythm. The two of them seemed to be of one mind: sucking, pulling, and pounding in perfect sync to one jackhammer heartbeat.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Fai cried with each thrust, just barely detaching himself from Kurogane's wrist. "Ah! I'm coming! Come with me, Puppy! COME!"

That was all Kurogane needed to top off his orgasm. He bottomed out in Fai's ass and his balls seized, flooding the vampire's bowels with hot semen. At the same time, Fai's cock exploded in Kurogane's grip, raining spunk onto the pavement below.

Kurogane did something then that he hadn't done since he was a pup: he threw his head back and howled. The savage, primal sound reverberated off the deserted storefronts in the alley as Fai's ass squeezed and contracted around Kurogane's shrinking cock to milk every last bit of seed out of him.

It was only then, as the euphoric high ebbed away, that Kurogane realized the state he was in. Every muscle in his body was spasming from exertion, his head was swimming, and blood was dripping from his arm where Fai had bitten him.

Kurogane instantly regained his composure, shutting every last trace of the canine away. His claws retracted and the fur disappeared as he dismounted from the vampire and pulled his pants up, fumbling with the zipper and buttons.

"I assume you weren't looking for the location of my clan," Kurogane mumbled.

"No," Fai said, bending down to pick up his pants from the pavement. He grinned at Kurogane. "I _was_ looking for something, but I guess I found it."

Kurogane grunted and turned to walk away.

Suddenly, though, Fai was in front of him again. He reached up behind the lycanthrope's neck and pulled him down into a warm, deep kiss. Just as before, a wave of euphoria washed over Kurogane as their lips met and Fai sucked on his tongue. His cock didn't take but moments to get hard again as it rubbed against the bulge in Fai's pants.

It took every ounce of self-control Kurogane had to break away. He pushed the vampire out of his path and stubbornly marched on, his erection throbbing uncomfortably between his legs.

"Don't try to explain this away, Puppy," Fai said after him, his voice echoing off the storefronts. "You need me. I need you."

A small, silent part of Kurogane knew it was true, but he wasn't ready to admit it. Not yet.


End file.
